


Just Haven't Met You Yet

by Zorua_Illusion



Series: Genyatta Week 2018 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Genyatta Week, Genyatta Week 2018, M/M, day 1: music/dance, link to art in bottom notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorua_Illusion/pseuds/Zorua_Illusion
Summary: Tracer's accelerator overloads and catches Genji and Zenyatta in the blast. They're thrown back in time to when Genji was in Blackwatch and checking out a city during a festival, so the two hide in plain sight.And if they have a little fun doing so, well, that's just a bonus.





	Just Haven't Met You Yet

As Genji came into awareness, he took note of several things before he opened his eyes:

First, he ached. His back and shoulders were sore and hurt the worst, but that was the extent of his injuries.

Two, Zenyatta’s hand was still clasped in his own. How they managed that, he doesn’t know, but he’s at least glad that they’re together so that way he doesn’t have to worry about Zenyatta being stranded somewhere – and some _when_ – else.

Three, he’s the first one up. Not surprising, given that Genji has been exposed to the effects of Lena’s chrono accelerator before (not by choice, mind you) and that the accident they had was a bit much for a first introduction. He sits up, still holding Zenyatta’s hand, and looks around to see if he can figure out anything about where and when they were.

Luckily there were no bystanders wondering where a cyborg and an omnic had appeared from. Looking around, Genji could only deduce that they were in a small alley and that the architecture was familiar, but that meant very little considering how much he’d traveled in his life. Genji decided that he’d wait for Zenyatta to get up before doing anything else.

He didn’t have to wait long; the omnic woke up very soon after Genji had come to his conclusion.

“Genji,” Zenyatta says in warm relief, “what happened?”

“Lena’s accelerator was damaged during the fight. It overloaded and we were caught in the blast,” Genji informed, helping Zenyatta to his feet, “we were the only ones near her. Lena should be okay; she has Winston close by.” He frowned, not sure if Lena truly was okay. He believes in Winston, but fixing the accelerator takes time, and if the accelerator had broken, then that meant that Lena was...

Zenyatta caught his attention with a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Worry little. Even if Lena is not okay, we cannot help until we get back with the team.”

Genji nodded and Zenyatta threaded his arm through Genji’s own, and the two exited out of the small alcove they had found themselves in.

The street was strangely quiet, putting both of them on guard. They followed the faint sound that they could hear and quickly realized why that was – it looked like a city-wide block party.

Genji eyes widened beneath his mask as he recalled why everything had looked so familiar. Zenyatta felt him tensing.

“Do you recognize this place, Genji?”

“Yes, from my Blackwatch days… we must be careful. I do not want to run into my past self.”

“Oh? Do you think he will know who you are?”

“No.” He had changed so much since then. “But I will know who he is and will probably end up punching him; an event I do not have in my present memory.”

Zenyatta giggled. “The middle of the action, then?” It would be no problem for them to integrate into the celebration, a mix of human, omnic, and those who had robotic parts. Plus, while Blackwatch agents did tend to mingle enough to not stand out, they also didn’t want to be at the forefront of attention. Being the center of attention – or close to it, at least – was the easiest way to get a Blackwatch agent to keep their distance. Especially if it was Genji.

“Yes. But first… I believe we need a change of clothes,” Genji pointed out. Zenyatta’s pants were covered in dirt and grime, a result of the blast pushing the terrain up. Genji was a little better off, but he was more comfortable at an event like this in clothes.

Genji was puzzled but grateful that he had the accepted currency here as he and Zenyatta ducked into an open thrift shop. It was decorated much like the street party, and the lone cashier looked bored out of their mind, so they made their purchases quickly. Zenyatta quickly latched onto a bubble-gum pink hoodie with Pachimari on it and some plain black sweatpants; meanwhile, Genji had found a grey graphic tee shirt for some ancient band and some plain blue jeans. Zenyatta handed Genji a green plaid flannel to complete the look. Both of them forewent shoes, as neither had any particular use for them. Satisfied, they purchased the clothes and changed in the fitting room (stuffing Zenyatta’s pants and orbs into a diamond-patterned backpack they had purchased as well) before returning to the block party.

Genji looked up. “If I’m right, past me is loitering somewhere on the rooftops and will change position soon.”

“Why is past you here?” Zenyatta murmurs as they walk back the way they had come.

“We suspected that there would be an attack here, since it was one of the few places that was completely open to omnic-human relations,” Genji replied, “luckily there isn’t one. At least, not today.”

The two had made it back to the party, still in full swing. It appeared to be a very tourist-y event, so Genji and Zenyatta weren’t questioned as they joined in. They observed several games, pursued the vendors (where Genji bought a little Pachimari phone charm that looked like the old Sentai cartoons he used to watch near religiously), and eventually made their way to the dance floor.

“Oh?” Zenyatta whispered, catching Genji’s attention as he followed his partner’s line of sight to see his past self. Nobody paid him any mind, but they also didn’t get too close as he radiated with anger.

Genji gently directed Zenyatta to the dance floor. “I won’t come this way,” he said in explanation.

“And here I thought you just wanted to dance with me,” Zenyatta teased. Genji blushed as Zenyatta pulled him into a dance, laughing.

They stayed like that for a couple of songs, tripping over each other a bit at first before finding their footing. It was only on the fifth song that Genji felt a niggle at the back of his mind, the lyrics of the song coming back to him. He smiled beneath the mask as he continued with Zenyatta leaning in to sing the last few lines of the song into Zenyatta’s audio receptors:

“ _I promise you kid, I give so much more than I get… I just haven’t met you yet.”_ Genji subtly gestures to where past him is still standing on the edge of the festivities.

Zenyatta laughs and touches his forehead against Genji’s affectionately. He shakes his head when they part, slightly bashful from Genji’s antics.

“Oh, Genji,” he says, but if he’s going to say anything else it’s interrupted by the activation of their internal comms.

“Genji! Zenyatta! Are you alright?” Winston’s voice sounds. Genji and Zenyatta depart from the action, heading back to the alcove they had first come from.

“Yes,” Genji replied as they retraced their steps.

“Good, good. I’ve figured out a way to get you back. Are you ready?”

“… This will not interfere with our software, will it?”

“It shouldn’t,” was Winston’s reply, “but there’s not exactly a way to test this.”

Both nodded in understanding, despite the fact that Winston couldn’t see them.

“Yes. We are ready.”

“In three… two… one…”

Zenyatta couldn’t help but make an ancient joke as the two disappeared back to their time: “Beam us up, Scotty.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact 1: Since I’m writing all these about a month in advance, you all get longer stories! Hurray!  
> Fun Fact 2: I’m trying to be a little shippier this Genyatta Week with some of the prompts. Let me know how I do; I’m trying to write romance while being aromantic.  
> Fun Fact 3: I really wanted a cheesy joke at the end there. Zenyatta totally watches Star Trek; fight me on this.  
> Fun Fact 4: The song is “Haven’t Met You Yet”, sung by Michael Buble.  
> Fun Fact 5: Instead of putting the Pachimari in his pocket like any normal person would, Genji wore it on his antennae. (…Is that the proper name for it? Who knows!)  
> Fun Fact 6: Here's the art:  
> https://mizz-zi.deviantart.com/art/Day-1-Smaller-730599281?ga_submit_new=10%3A1518472234  
> I tried to put it in the work, but I have no idea about HTML formatting and everything I find isn't working.


End file.
